TVD One Shots
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: Hey this is my new story thread involving all kinds of combos in the TVD verse. They will range in content. I hope you like it. I'm doing an 'M' rating because I know me and I know there will be some smut lol.
1. Revelation

**A/N: The quote below really helped me bring this story together. I have been toiling over this one shot for MONTHS! Almost since the end of Season 3, one day this just hit me. Please tell me what you think. It's been hard writing it because this is Elena centric even though it's actually a Bamon story of sorts. This takes place after Elena transitions and she has time to really think about that 'declaration of love' that Damon gave her and then compelled her to forget. Okay, I'm seriously stressing now. I really hope you guys like it. Oh and sorry for being such a scrub and not updating sooner. My only poor lame excuse is that I'm lazy and a procrastinator. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

'_We pass through the present with our eyes blindfolded. We are permitted merely to sense and guess at what we are actually experiencing. Only later when the cloth is untied can we glance at the past and find out what we have experienced and what meaning it has' _– Milan Kundera, Laughable Loves

Revelations

It was like a blindfold had been torn from her eyes. All the things she thought were true were no longer and quite frankly, Elena didn't know how to act. She ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair and exhaled a breath that she didn't need but felt like she should let go of. All this time she had been under the assumption of one thing, but it seems that she had been wrong or in denial all along. She could accept neither, but knew it was one or both anyway.

Her trauma had started when she had woken up on the cold metal slab in the morgue. Elena had woken up confused it was as if all her memories had run through her mind and she wasn't quite sure where or who she was for a moment. Then she had looked into Stefan's beautiful, but worried, green eyes and she had felt safe. Both he and Damon told her what happened and what Dr. Fell's choice to give her vampire blood (without telling her) had done once she'd drowned. She had made the choice to transition by her way of thinking it was the only way to survive and she didn't want to die. So she had drunk the blood bag Stefan had given her and became a vampire. Everything Elena had known about herself changed in that moment. Every emotion she had seemed to be amplified a hundred fold and all of her senses seemed to be heightened to the point where she could literally hear all the heartbeats in the hospital and smell the blood that seemed to be EVERYWHERE in the building. In that moment she knew that she couldn't go home to Jeremy and asked the brothers for a room at the Boarding House until she could at least control the hunger.

Which is where she now sat on the window seat looking out at the night sky. Bonnie had not been picking up anyone's calls so she didn't have a day walking ring. Though, truth be told she wasn't sure if she even wanted one. She was a predator now and it didn't seem right for her to be walking around with regular people when she wanted to rip their throats out and drink everyone dry. Elena sighed again and stared at the sky. The isolation gave her time to think and reflect and that was something else she wasn't sure she wanted to do. It gave her time to think about the compulsions that Damon had done on her. She didn't fault him for the first one. They had not known each other and he had wanted his existence to be kept secret. The second one, however, was the one that burned her gut and made her feel things she didn't exactly want to acknowledge. For the millionth time that day she ran over the conversation in her head.

'_I love you.'_

Elena could still remember her heart dropping to her knees when she had heard the declaration come from Damon's mouth as she heard the sincerity in his voice. At the time she'd been fighting her attraction to him and had been in steadfast denial that there was anything more between them but friendship.

'_And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you.' _

Elena remembered being confused by the statement cause really that's not a sentence you want to follow up a declaration like that.

'_I don't deserve you, but my brother does.' _

Elena had actually been angered by that. She had wanted to deny what he had said, but words had simply left her. She remembered looking at him as he stepped up to her and kissed her forehead and then watched the tear fall from his eye as he compelled her to forget everything that had been said.

Elena balled her fists at her side as she realized what Damon had done that night. He had let her go. He had let go of his feelings for her and now she was left to wonder what was true and what wasn't about their relationship. _'When had truth become lie?' _ Elena wondered.

Thinking back Elena realized that it may have started on the night of the 60's dance. Damon had danced with her sure, but he had promptly left her at his earliest convenience to dance with Bonnie. She remembered later when she had asked Bonnie about the dance she and Damon had shared that Bonnie had blushed and looked down saying that was when they had formulated the plan to fake her death. At the time Elena had not questioned it but now she began to wonder since none of them had known that Klaus was in Ric's body yet. Elena remembered how relaxed and happy both had been as they had danced. She remembered the self -satisfied smirk on Damon's face as he had slammed Bonnie's body to him their hands never unlinking.

Elena sighed, that had been the one of the first signs she supposed that Damon was actively trying to let her go. She suppose the second one would have been at the Ball when they had argued and she had willfully and angrily told Damon that his love for her was the problem. She had almost expected carnage and blood to flow on the streets afterward. She had seen the hurt and anger in his eyes at her statement. Instead he had broken Kol's neck (to save Matt she had later learned) and slept with Rebecka. Which compared to the last time he was hurting emotionally had been pretty tame fare. She remembered venting to Bonnie and seeing the flash of surprise on her face before she had carefully put on her mask of indifference. She also remembered Bonnie saying later that it was better to have Damon doing that than killing innocent people. But Elena had pushed the almost angry tone that Bonnie had used out of her mind too busy focusing on her own pain and anger. Now she as she replayed those words, Elena began to wonder if that anger hadn't meant something else.

Elena sighed again running her hand through her hair. As she sat in the window seat looking out at the clear night sky she thought back to when they had been looking for Bonnie's mother. When Damon had walked through the door with the manila folder in his hand, Elena had mentally groaned to herself thinking that of course Damon would already have the information. She had steeled herself to take the folder when he had unexpectedly given the information to Bonnie. Elena had quickly recovered and had watched the silent exchange as Bonnie's eyes had widened (had she thought Damon would give the folder to her as well) and then as her eyes had shown gratitude. When Damon had insisted on going giving Elena googly eyes and pouting that beautiful mouth of his, Elena had firmly told him no and at Bonnie's question on what was up with them Elena had been more than surprised that Damon had actually told Bonnie the truth. She had been shocked and mortified only her reaction wasn't the one that Damon was watching… it had been Bonnie's reaction that he had wanted to see. At the time Elena had figured he was trying to get on Bonnie's nerves, but now she wondered what the exchange between the two had really been about.

Elena watched slightly amused at the rabbit that was making its way to the bushes across the small expanse. She thought with a predatory smile that that bunny probably wouldn't be doing that if it knew the danger it was in with at least two of the residents here. Elena was stubbornly trying not to see what had almost always been right in front of her. There was something going on between Damon and her friend. Elena was mad that she hadn't seen it before, too caught in have both Salvatore brothers fighting over her affections. But, in the back of her mind she had always known. Damon's eyes practically lit up at the mere mention that Bonnie would be coming over. Damon's peculation for always trying to involve Bonnie, whether they needed a witch for their plan or not. Elena herself had to admit that she might have been feeling threatened as she remembered her plan to drug Stefan and lock him up at the beginning of the school year and Damon's almost response of bringing Bonnie in on the plan. She had said that she didn't want to bring Bonnie into their drama, but really she had been irked that Damon had even asked about her. Elena remembered wanting to prove that her plan would work, without magic. But, of course like every plan she had it hadn't worked and had been an EPIC failure. She'd even lost her car in that one since it had been engulfed in flames.

Elena felt foolish for all her dribble about not wanting to lose either brother and not being able to make a choice. She had always known her choice would be Stefan even if she was wildly attracted to Damon. Her heart belonged to Stefan but she hadn't wanted to hurt Damon's feelings. Now, she realized that Damon may have been doing the same with her. He may have been trying to spare her feelings by pretending to still love her and obsess over her. Even though truthfully, he hadn't been doing either since his brother left.

Elena squared her shoulders and let out another unnecessary breath. If Damon could let her go secretly then she would have the strength to let him go publically. Maybe she could finally get things back on track again and get back to her wonderfully abnormal normal life.


	2. Last One To Find Out

**A/N: Yeah, I know what the hell huh? Sorry for taking so long my only excuse is laziness and no ideas. Meh. Still glad to be back and I hope you like these two. The first one shot is something that sort of popped in my head. My thought? 'What if Bonnie found out about the first failed plot to save her and her mother?' The second is inspired by the aftermath of the second and the song 'One More Night' by Maroon5 (not sure if that is the actual title but since I couldn't find it I decided that's what I was going to call it). **

**Curse me in the glowing review that you leave me! Love you guys…even if it is sporadic lol! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

The Last One to Find Out

He had felt her coming a mile away. He wondered when she would finally come after him. It wasn't like she had been subtle with her fury. She had started with Ester and the spirits first taking their power and then binding them away so that they would no longer bother her with condemnations and accusations or use her body for their bidding. Then she had picked off the Originals one by bloody one decimating them all. She had saved Elijah for last since his betrayals had been more of an affront to her. Then she had annihilated the hybrids. Damon had known it was only a matter of time before she went after them. He had held off any plans to harm her, but knew that he would have to find some way to contain her. Killing her was simply not an option.

Still when he had walked idly down the dark alleyway he hadn't expected to feel her coming after him. The trail of dark magic within her preceding her. The scent intoxicating, Damon knew that he would have to tread carefully. "Damon," she said her tongue twirling his name around, "you of all beings should know not to walk in a dark alley…alone. So many things could come out and pounce." She said the last part with a wicked giggle. Damon turned around slowly and let his eyes peruse Bonnie's body. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. She looked even more beautiful. It was funny that the darkness only made her more beautiful instead of twisting her beauty like it did to others. Her hair seemed richer and deeper. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, no longer the muddy green he was use to. Her skin seemed to have a dark glow beneath it. She could have lit the alleyway with it. Her outfit was still her just a bit sexier. She dressed like a predator now instead of prey. Her black jean skirt was short and had rips in strategic places. Her legs were bare and her feet were covered in black low heeled boots. She had on a bold yellow tank that didn't bother to cover the skin of her stomach. Damon gulped again. '_Focus,' _Damon told himself, _'this is too important.'_

"Bonnie, "Damon said making sure his voice was condescending, "figured you would be out trying to make your friends' lives _more _miserable. I understand me, even Stefan, but Elena? Thought she was your best friend…your _sister_!" At the sight of Bonnie's eyes narrowing he saw that he had hit a mark. He just hoped it was a good one. "Yes, she **was** my sister, but no longer. That friendship ended the minute she decided to get in the car with Elijah!" Bonnie spat Elijah's name out like it was a curse. "Why are you here Bonnie?" Damon said hating that his voice sounded so weary and defeated. Bonnie looked at him stepping closer. "I came with an offer to you. I will let you and your brother live…if you agree to become my consort." Bonnie smiled her pink glossed lips quirking up to show a small amount of teeth.

Damon was taken aback by her offer. He hadn't expected her to want to make a deal. She had been plaguing both Stefan and Elena with small mishaps. That at first would have seemed like bad luck. Elena losing a few photos of her family and friends. Stefan misplacing his journal. Then things started to progress further and now both of them were stuck in the house their daylight rings no longer working and they seemed to be almost consumed with blood lust. He'd had to lock them both in the cellar as the bloodlust now seemed to be too much for either to control. The only person that hadn't been affected, as far as he could tell, was Caroline. Who actually seemed to be just fine if not a bit uncharacteristically silent about the happenings in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie closed the distance between her and Damon. She let her body lean into him letting her body heat seep into him. Most people thought the dark magic took over the person's body, but in reality it just loosened up the person's inhibitions until they no longer had any. Bonnie was still Bonnie just without her strict moral code. She smiled into those beautiful silver blue eyes and let her lips glide across his. Bonnie ignored the electrical shock the kiss caused. She knew it would always be that way with him. She felt his body tense from the jolt and then meld into hers. Bonnie wasn't stupid she knew that Damon wanted her. He might not have 'epic' feelings for her like her best friend, but he was primal when it came to her. Bonnie threaded her fingers through his hair and let their tongues dance and play for a moment. "No more things left unsaid Damon, no more illusions or half-truths. I want everything good, bad, or horrible." Bonnie slid her hand from his hair and placed it on his chest and let the images run through her mind. She knew that he was letting her see. He was letting her invade his mind because the images came to her crisp and clear and not foggy when someone was resisting her. Bonnie saw it all from his first moments of life and the horrible childhood that he had endured with his father after his mother had died. She saw the impact of Katherine coming into his life. She saw that Katherine had represented so many things to him that the confines of his life had not afforded him. She saw his love/hate/jealousy of his younger brother always wondering why no one liked him immediately why he had to work so hard to make friends while his little brother seemed to attract people like moths to a flame. She saw the moment he had unconsciously decided that if he couldn't get them to like him that he would get them to hate him and the empty angry feeling that had left him. As Bonnie scanned Damon's memories she came across the one the day that had been the breaking point. The night he had killed and turned her mother. She saw how it had been Stefan who had been more than willing to kill both her and her mother and how it had been Damon that had come up with an alternative plan. It had been Damon that had quickly told everyone what their part would be and coordinated everything so that he could spare her from having to lose someone else…again. Bonnie had lifted her hand abruptly from Damon's chest her emerald eyes looking into his questioningly.

"Is what I saw true?" She had said knowing that it was. Damon said nothing just looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "They let you take the blame for what happened. None of them ever let me know that you had tried another way…had made another choice. They were all happy to let you be the bad guy in this. You even gave my mother a choice too didn't you? You let her choose her fate. Why wouldn't any of them have told me?" She said softly almost to herself. Damon sighed "Would you have listened or even believed that I didn't just go in blazing ready to kill anyone necessary to save Elena's life?" Bonnie looked down hearing the truth in his words, no she wouldn't have believed it. Even at the '20's dance when she had said that Damon could have chosen another path she had thought herself talking to the air. She understood his anger now, she hadn't even asked him if that had been the last resort. Bonnie couldn't recognize the feeling in the pit of her stomach. The empty cold feeling that had her wanting to cause even more damage. They had all let her believe, including Stefan, that it was all Damon's fault, had let him take the blame without so much as trying to defend him.

"Why?" She said softly. "Because you needed someone to hate and since you already hated me and I was the one who actually turned your mom it was just easier." Damon had answered. He placed his cool hand onto her cheek. "You needed a support system and you wouldn't have let me close enough to comfort you. Had I known your friends, besides Caroline, would have done such a piss poor job, I wouldn't have so readily taken the blame." Bonnie straightened looking again into his silvery blue eyes "My offer still stands. You have one day to answer me." She went to pull herself from his hold (a hold she had not even realized she was in) when she felt a small prick then pain she was on her way to darkness when she heard Damon say "I have a counter offer that I think is more to my liking. I want my Bonnie back!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said I was going to do two one shots at once but you know what, I'm lazy and I'm late for work. LOL ! Okay, let me know how you like this one and the other one I uploaded called 'Revelation' about Elena. She's not someone I write for but since this is all about the characters of TVD I figured I would try my hand at her. **


	3. Katherine

**A/N: I just needed to let off some steam. **

Katherine had always had a weakness for blue eyes. She had never really understood why but it had always been a weakness of hers. It had been a blue eyed boy that she had foolishly lain with and gotten pregnant by. It had been Damon's beautiful blue eyes that had made her play the games that she had played with the Salvatore brothers, despite the fact that she had loved Stefan more. But it was one blue eyed man that she could never get off her mind. Klaus.

When she had first seen him her heart had exploded in her chest and she had fancied him instantly. But, really who could blame her considering he had those juicy red lips and brilliant sky blue eyes. Katherine had played with Elijah but her heart had really only beat for Klaus. Even now with all the other feelings he had induced in her, the love she had for him was still there. She hated him for it. The way that her breath caught whenever she saw him, sure she could play it off as fear, but she knew differently. He still made her blood boil still made her want things she had no reason to want from him.

She had resolved to kill him a long time ago. Hoping that if she could erase him that maybe she could erase those not so dormant emotions she had for him. Damon's plan had seemed like a good one. She could play her ever boring doppelgänger and watch as Klaus burned along with her feelings for him. She hadn't counted on Mikael using her as bait. She hadn't counted on having to watch as he and Klaus had a battle of wills. She hadn't counted on the fact that she would see Klaus in one of his rare moments of vulnerability. Katherine hadn't counted on wanting to comfort him. But, she had with everything in her she had wanted to reach her hand out and cup his face, wipe his tears and hug him close to her. She hated him for the weakness that he caused in her. She didn't even feel sorry for ruining Damon's plan. She would let them think that she had done if for them. But only she could know it was for the other blue eyed cast off brother.

Katherine sighed as she drove out of Mystic Falls and away from danger. She supposed she would have to live with this weakness for eternity.

**A/N: This was inspired by the episode of the 'big plan' to kill Klaus and the look in Katherine's eyes when she watched Klaus cry. I couldn't help thinking maybe she felt more than hatred and fear for Klaus. Hope you liked it. **


	4. Matt

**A/N: This came to me last night because apparently insomnia is what my muse lives for. I just hope it is going to make sense. Oh and I'm working ona Caroline one shot as well. And anyone who is reading this and reads "The Night and After" I am FINALLY in the last bits of editing two chapters so I might actually upload those in a few days. **

Matt was lonely. It seemed all he did was go to school, go to work, and go back to his very empty house. He was tired of taking care of himself. It seemed he had been doing that for so long he couldn't remember it ever being any different. He was just so tired.

Matt threw his shirt on the couch on his way to take a shower to wash off the grime that working as busboy and occasional bartender put on him. He really needed a hot shower to relax the anxiety that was ever present in his life. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Damon came to rip his heart out or snap his neck. He had been in the hospital when Damon had rushed in. Matt had seen the vampires tear streaked grief ridden face. He knew that kind of sadness could only bring forth anger and the need for vengeance. Matt recognized it because it is what he feels when he thinks about Vicky.

Matt wraps the towel around his waist when he hears the door. He figures it wouldn't be Damon since he doubted that douche bag would bother knocking and knew he would NEVER get an invitation in. He opens the door and sees someone he never expected to see again. Elena. He tries not to let her appearance surprise him. He tries to slow his heartbeat and act calmly. But when it came to Elena those things had always been near impossible to do and now with her looking ETHERAL it was even harder.

"Hey Matt. I'm not going to ask to come in. It wouldn't be safe if I did. Can you sit on the porch with me?" Elena says she has a slight smile on her face and she is twisting the ends of her hair nervously.

"Yeah, sure Elena just give me a few minutes to put on something other than my towel." Matt said with a smile on his face. Elena nodded returning his smile and sat down on one of the worn deck chairs on his front porch. Matt closed the door his mind going a mile a minute. What could she possibly want to talk about? Maybe it was an unneeded warning about Damon being on a rampage? He certainly didn't need her to tell him that he had eyes. Maybe it was to condemn him for swerving off the road instead of hitting Rebekah like he should have? Matt let the questions swirl around in his head as he put on a pair of jeans and white tshirt. He didn't bother putting on shoes or socks just headed back to his front door and onto the porch. He sat down next to Elena and they both sat in silence while they looked out at his yard and the neighborhood. "I just wanted to come by and first tell you that it was my choice to have Stefan save you from the wreck that night. You were unconscious and I knew you wouldn't have made it if he would have tried to save me first then get to you. Second, I want you to know that in no way to I blame you for…what happened. I know who is to blame and it's not you." Elena said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Elena, I'm still sorry. I wish I had just hit Rebekah with my truck instead of swerving the way I did. I hate that my bad decision turned you into something that I know you didn't want to be." Matt said as he turned to look at her. His blue eyes darkening as he tried to convey his sorrow and sincerity with his eyes. "No, Matt it wasn't your fault. You simply reacted the way any other person would have reacted seeing someone in the middle of the road. Besides, I'm coping with my new life. It has been a struggle but I'm learning." Elena smiled again. "But, there is something that I want to ask you…I am still learning and while I am drinking from blood bags and the occasional animal…I know that in a pinch those things might be available to me…I was hoping that I could practice on you to help me learn how to do it properly. Don't worry I won't be doing it alone…Stefan will be there with us…and if you want to say no I totally understand." Elena struggled to get the request out of her mouth. She felt awful even saying this, but she had no other choice. She couldn't ask Jeremy and she didn't want to just pick some random person off the street.

Matt looked at Elena contemplatively. He was hesitant to say yes to her request, but really how could he say no? It was his fault that she was a vampire in the first place. He just wished that he had done something differently that wouldn't have resulted in his friend…the girl he once and sometimes still loves…becoming a monster. He wondered if this was how it was going to be from here on out. Was he going to let her bleed him dry? God he hoped not, but he would give his permission to at least let her try to function and accept the monster inside of her. "Why me? I mean, why not ask Stefan or Damon to compel someone to show you the finer points of feeding? Why ask me?" Matt asked the questions because he needed to know. "Because, I…care about you Matt. I know that I will be careful to not hurt you. I will try to be conscious to not go too far. I can't ask Jeremy because…man haven't I taken enough from him already?" Elena said as large tears began to roll down her olive cheeks. "I know that I would never knowingly hurt you…your my family."

Matt looked into Elena's eyes and first nodded his head and then said yes. He just hoped he would live to regret it.

**A/N: I read somewhere that they were probably going to use Matt as Elena's blood source. Which is just like…"REALLY? REALLY?!" but I thought well how would they go about asking Matt to be her occasional walking dinner? This is how I think I would write it if I was them. Well, actually I would have Matt tell Elena to go to hell but that's just me. Lol Tell me what you think of it and what if anything you would do differently.**


	5. Emily

I Own Nothing…sigh

Emily mumbled her apology as she moved forward. She knew that if she stopped and talked to Damon she would falter…and she could not falter! She had to destroy the crystal. Damon must never know that Katherine isn't in that tomb. He must never know that she had lied to him. Emily threw Damon into the tree wincing herself as she saw from her side glance that he had landed with a branch sticking out of his stomach. She knew she only had so much time before Stefan would help him off the tree and he would be back in her face. She had to make this quick.

Emily picked up a stick and began drawing the pentagram in the dirt quickly. She could hear the brothers talking and she couldn't help but point out that all the vampires that the townspeople had thought they burned were in that tomb. She hoped that this new Stefan would realize the danger. Emily knew that Damon didn't care at all. He wanted to see this town burn for what it had cost him. She raised her arms and said the magic word to light the pentagram aflame. She didn't really need the fire but she needed a barrier against the rage and desperation she could feel coming off Damon. She heard his pleas again and she reluctantly looked at his face and tried not to cringe from the anger and betrayal that showed so brightly on his face. Emily wished she could tell Damon that she had done this to give him purpose when he'd had none. She wished that she could take this back and let him know how grateful she was for him looking after her line as he had done. Because of him she had branches of Bennetts living instead of her line dying the night she was burned in front of that house. But she couldn't do that, she only had a limited time and Bonnie was fighting back for her body. She threw her arms in the air and let the pendant fly. Emily said the words that would destroy the pendant and with the last vestiges of her strength left she looked over at her old friend's face to register the shock, disbelief, and rage that were warring over his features. Emily hoped that Bonnie would forgive her for being the one that would have to bear his wrath. As she left her descendant's body she hoped that he would be able to forgive her one day.

A/N: Hey this has been with me for a couple of weeks and I wanted to write this down so it would stop popping up at weird and inappropriate times. I was watching that scene where Emily destroyed that pendant and I noticed that Damon looked betrayed more so than angry. That made me think that maybe he and Emily had been friends. I could be wrong but I kinda don't think I am


End file.
